Rendezvous
by xLYRAx
Summary: Alex est convoqué par son principal et doit faire face à quelques questions gênantes. Très court OS.


_**C'est ma première fic d'Alex Rider. Juste un petit OS, plaisant à écrire. Alex Rider ne m'appartient pas sinon il y aurait beaucoup plus de passages avec l'unité K, pas de Sabina, et... C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'arrête.**_

Les adolescents ne voient jamais rien. Ils sont trop cernés sur leurs propre personne pour ça. Mais Alex Rider n'était pas comme ça. Il avait très vite appris à faire attention au moindre détail, même le plus insignifiant. Cela lui avait déjà sauvé la vie. Mais quand il était au collège, il aimerait bien arrêter avec ça. Arrêter de sonder ses camarades, ses professeurs comme s'ils représentaient un danger. Il était devenu tellement observateur qu'il savait dans quel état ils étaient et qui étaient entrain de mentir. Parfois, il aurait aimé être comme eux: Gai, innocent, avec les petits soucis normaux qu'on les adolescents.

Et n'avoir rencontrer personne qui essayerait de le tuer.

Ce qui était agaçant, c'était les rumeurs. Celles qui disaient qu'il était drogué ou qu'il appartenait à un gang. Souvent, il avait envie de tout raconter, dire que s'il était absent, c'était parce qu'il travaillait pour le MI 6. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Seul Tom était au courant. Et ça faisait du bien que quelqu'un au moins sache. Au fil de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, Alex avait gagné une sorte de calme intérieur. Il avait moins peur, moins nerveux, moins centré sur lui-même. Il se fichait d'être populaire, et peu importe qu'on parle derrière son dos. Savoir qu'il avait fait toutes ses missions et s'en être sortit vivant à chaque fois lui avait donné une sorte de fierté discrète. Il savait de quoi il était capable, et ça le rassurait.

Mais en ce moment, Alex était bien embêté. M. Bray, son principal, lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau et il savait que c'était loin d'être très bon signe. Il allait lui demander pourquoi manquait-il autant les cours en ce moment et Alex devrait lui répéter la même excuse. Que personne ne croyait. Il toqua à la porte puis entra. Bray l'attendait derrière son bureau. Bray était quelqu'un qui aimait son travail et les enfants. Il essayait tout les jours de les comprendre et de ne pas les punir injustement. Il savait que l'adolescence était une période difficile. Il essayait de montrer qu'il était prêt à tout entendre et pouvait les aider. Il avait vu beaucoup d'adolescents perdus en manque de repères qui avait besoin d'autorité. Mais il devait avouer que pour le cas d'Alex, il était un peu désarçonné. En réalité, il ignorait totalement comment s'y prendre avec ce garçon si énigmatique.

Alex s'assit sur le fauteuil et attendit sans rien dire. Un autre jeune aurait surement pris la parole, mais lui, resta silencieux.

« Bien, Alex... J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai demandé de venir.

-Oui.

-Tu t'es beaucoup absenté ces derniers temps et ça inquiète beaucoup de tes professeurs.

-J'étais malade. Je vous ai donné des certificats médicaux. Répondit le garçon.

-Oui, c'est vrai...»

C'était clairement Alex qui menait la discussion et Bray n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait quelque chose qui le déconcertait avec les yeux d'Alex. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu des choses qu'un enfant n'était pas censé voir. Des choses qui l'avaient marqués à vie.

« Je dois t'avouer qu'autant de maladies en si peu de temps...

-Vous pensez que quelqu'un aurait trafiqué les certificats ?

-Non, bien sûr. »

L'assurance avec laquelle lui répondait le garçon était suspecte. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être un adulte coincé dans le corps d'un adolescent.

« Tu es au courant des rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet... »

L'adolescent sourit légèrement.

« Difficile de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Et qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

-Pas grand chose. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche. »

Bray fut légèrement surpris. Alex avait vraiment l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire, ce qui était une réaction surprenante.

« Si je peux faire la moindre chose pour toi ou si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là.

-D'accord. »

Soudainement, il y eut un léger bruit qui retentit. Alex se redressa d'un seul coup sur sa chaise et regarda autour de lui, un air féroce sur le visage. Ce n'était qu'un bruit surement provoqué par un collégien qui avait buté contre quelque chose. Puis, une ou deux secondes après, la méfiance disparut du visage d'Alex et il se détendit.

« Alex... Aurais-tu peur de quelque chose ? »

Alex resta impassible. Il n'y avait pas la moindre émotion qui filtrait de lui. C'était encore plus étrange.

« Non, monsieur. Je vous assure que tout va bien.

-Je persiste encore à croire que tu as des problèmes. »

L'adolescent soupira, l'air agacé.

« Je vais parfaitement bien. C'est juste que la mort de mon oncle m'a fait un choc. Le système immunitaire a beaucoup avoir avec le mental, vous savez.

-Je vois.

-C'est très gentil de vous inquiétez pour moi, monsieur. Mais je vous jure qu'il n'y a pas de raison.

-Je sais que les deuils sont difficiles à traverser. Ils le sont pour tout le monde. Surtout que tu n'as pas de parents.»

A cette phrase, Alex se raidit un instant et une émotion amère apparut sur son visage. Ses mains étaient crispés sur la chaise.

« Je suis désolé, Alex.

-Ce n'est rien.

-J'ai vu que tu avais rattrapé ton retard. C'est une très bonne chose. Je sais que tu te donnes à fond pour tes études. Veille à te ménager, d'accord...? »

Bray regarda son carnet de notes puis dit:

« Tu peux partir. »

Il releva les yeux une seconde après et vit qu'Alex avait déjà quitté la pièce. Et il l'avait fait sans produire le moindre son.

XXX

A sa sortie, Tom se jeta sur lui.

« Alors vieux, ça été ? Il t'a cru ?

-Ouais, plus au moins.

-Et, Alex, je me disais qu'on pourrait s'en servir de tes trucs d'espions. Comme... planquer des micros dans la salle des profs ! »

Alex secoua la tête en souriant. Tom continua:

« Quoi ? Tu pense que c'est dingue ?

-Non. Je pense que c'est surtout complétement débile. »


End file.
